A new beginning
by jaspers golden angel
Summary: The Cullens are just moving into Forks everyone stares and gossips but that doesnt mean anything they have Edward as well as Alice. Moving is hard even for HOTT Vampires such as the Cullens. mostly in Jaspers POV rated T just incase.
1. moving again

**A new beginning**

_Chapter 1_

Forks, definitely not my preferred choice of living. But im doomed for the rest of my existence. The sun is my enemy here, no more picnics in the park on nice sunny days unless I have a death wish. The Volturi would be ripping me to shreds in minutes. I am Jasper Whitlock Hale your average Vampire living in modern time America. I was born in 1843 in Texas and I joined the confederate states army when I was 18. Not long after my 20th birthday I was changed by a woman named Maria and ever since I have had super human speed and strength just some of the bonus features of being a vampire. Not everyone has an extra special "gift" as we like to call it but I do, I can manipulate people's emotions. Sometimes it can be fun but at other times it is just annoying. One special Vampire is my beautiful Alice. She was changed only a few years after I was and she saw me she also has a gift she can see the future. So she came to me telling me of this Coven who acted more like a family. This family was something special as they were not normal vampires by my standards anyway because they are vegetarians; well sort of they just don't feed off the blood of humans. Instead they use animals to fill their dietary requirements.

My coven, or my family consists of Carlisle and Esme my Parental Guardians who have "adopted" the five teenagers who include myself, the love of my life, my own crazy but loving little pixie Alice, her "brothers" Emmett the strange, hyper-active teenage two year old who is obsessed with his red jeep, and Edward, he mostly keeps to himself either listening to classical music or writing and playing his own piano pieces. Then there is Rosalie my "twin sister" who I look NOTHING alike. Any human would think we are all strange. Carlisle and Esme in their mid-20's having five adopted adolescent children who may I add are going out with each other. There is Alice and I, Rosalie and Emmett and with one exception Edward he just hasn't found the girl he wants to spend eternity with. Alice has secretly told me that one of her visions have hinted someone for him will come along in the next couple of years. But I have to stop thinking about this now before Edward, he who reads minds hears me. Oh I forget to mention Edward can also read minds so any nomadic vampires who we have come across in our years have been surprised to see such a large coven with so many talents.

Moving again. We have to move every couple of years since we don't age. it really helps to have Edward at times like this because if anyone get to suspicious he will hear it in their thoughts and before they can piece anything else together we are off and going to another small cloudy town, like Forks. Every couple of moves we go to our close friends, the coven in Denali. They are very similar to us in the way they only drink animal blood and they are also a very close knit family. One of the worst parts of moving is having to go to another school just to be gawked at all day long since one of the other bonus features of being a vampire is our beauty. Its customary. We walk into our new classes and all the girls start the fantasies that make Edward crazy and their emotion just go wild over Emmett, Edward and I. some of the girls can be sitting next to their boyfriends and still their thoughts and emotions sky rocket as soon as we walk in the door making me want to scream. I don't even have to read minds but I know that Edward is thinking the same things. Emmett may be the lucky one here but if any one asks out his Rosalie then they will be sorry. If the girls went crazy over us then I can't even begin to describe what happens when my Alice and Emmett's Rosalie walk in the room. We can actually hear the human's heart beats fasten or stop for a fraction of a second. Then we look over to poor Edward cringing from all the inappropriate thoughts going through their minds, first day is always the worst. It is really strange but everyone see's themselves being our friends and sitting with us mostly for popularity but sometimes you get a person who really does just want to be our friend. But after a week or so they all shy away, another vampire bonus feature I guess you could call it. Humans are naturally scared of us just as a zebra is naturally scared of a lion.


	2. Forks High

_**A/N: hey everyone**_

_**OMG thankyou to those who made me a favourite it made me so happy!! But I would like it if you could review so I know how I'm doing. Also review me if you have any ideas on what I can put in further chapters thanks**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the FANTASTIC twilight characters**_

_**The AWESOME Stephenie Meyer does GO HER!!!  
Jaspers golden angel.**_

Chapter 2

JASPER POV:

I don't know how long it took us to unpack the boxes, since being a vampire time is never ending to me. Well I do have eternity. Alice loves to shop and Esme loves decorating so there were heaps of boxes. If we didn't have a big house I don't think everything would have fit, but it did.

I wish Carlisle didn't have to remind us but we started at Forks high in an hour. Yesterday Alice panicked that we would look shabby on our first day so she went shopping. With Alice around you don't wear the same thing twice.

There was a commotion coming from the front yard so I went to have a look with Alice protesting that it was just Emmett being silly. I knew it was, you don't bet against Alice but Emmett never stops amazing me with his stupidity so I went and had a look. "Rosie what if someone scratches my baby?" Emmett whined polishing his Jeep again. Rosalie sent him a death glance but the emotion she sent was amusement and adoration she loved it when he pouted. From the corner of the garage Edward sent waves of disgust at me answering my thoughts Rosalie was thinking of how cute Emmett looks right now. Emmett started up again at that moment. "RED-A-JEEP!!! If anything happens to it what will I do?" Emmett has obviously forgotten that Rosalie spend her free time working on cars. Edward laughed but I wasn't sure if he was laughing at my thoughts or someone else's. Edwards's voice was probably no more than a whisper but everyone heard it "Emmett none of the humans would dare to touch our cars. They wouldn't be able to afford to get them fixed not that we would need a mechanic with Rosalie around." Emmett obviously just remembered that Rosie could fix cars because he just ran over to her and crash tackled her in a big Emmett bear hug. "Now guys I would get off the ground before your outfits get dirty you know Alice wants us to look good today." Just as I finished saying that I could hear Alice scream. I'm glad we don't have neighbours as that scream was very loud. But luckily the pair had already finished brushing off the dirt before Alice got down to the front yard.

Alice looked stunning, she was wearing dark blue jeans a white three quarter sleeved shirt with a black vest over the top. Her short black hair always looked perfect but today it looked even better. We were all wearing our Cullen crest in different forms. Alice was wearing hers sort of like a choker necklace and Rosalie's was a big pendant necklace Emmett, Edwards and mine is on a leather band around our wrist. Carlisle and Esme both have rings.

We were all chatting and laughing when Esme came outside and I knew that meant we had to go now, I looked at my watch and we still had twenty minutes. Plenty of time. But Esme still had a speech to go through. She always said the same thing before we started a new school. "now you know the rules." We all nodded and she continued. "good, what cars will you be taking other then Edwards Volvo I'm guessing Emmett's jeep seen as your polishing it again is that right?" Emmett nodded. "Then I will see you this afternoon." After hugging everyone but me Esme came to talk to me another thing she did before our first day at a new school. "Esme. I will be fine, I asked Alice this morning and she said that nothing would happen. I am getting used to being around humans and I'm sure Edward and Alice will warn me if my thoughts get out of hand." Esme nodded and then hugged me tightly. I was the baby of the family I guess you could say.

ALICE POV:

Rosalie and I jumped into Emmett's jeep to head off to school. I was very excited I know the rest of the family except Emmett and I weren't looking forward to going to school it doesn't help that we have graduated high school at least forty times. Just then a vision came to mind and it was funny. Edward will have a fan club by the end of the day and girls will be already fighting over him. I couldn't help but laugh and Emmett and Rosalie looked at me as if I lost it. So between laughs I managed to say "Edward has a fan club" and then Rosalie started laughing to. Emmett was pouting again. "What don't I have a fan club?" he said with sadness. As I looked into the future to answer Emmett's question a girls face came into view it was not completely clear but she was beautiful. Long mahogany hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that stood out on her pale face. Her name was Bella and I knew this was the girl who Edward was going to love. But before I let him hear that I started singing lion king songs in my head. My internal singing was interrupted by Emmett hitting me over the head and I let the one word slip that I knew I shouldn't have. "Bella. Oh crap. Forget I said that name and don't bring it up again, and yes Emmett you have a fan club but I think it only consists of one person." Rosalie seemed amused but Emmett was over excited.

JASPER POV:

Forks high school isn't that flash but none of the small town schools are. Edward was right our cars were probably the most expensive in the car park. After we parked we walked over to get our timetables and stuff. Mrs. Cope in student reception was fairly nice but by the way Edward was acting I think she was fantasising about one of us which is a bit disturbing since she is in her mid 40's. We left with a map and a slip that we all had to get signed by our teachers.

First day just as usual people stared and tried whispering about us so we couldn't here them. Ha-ha to them we heard every word. Emmett had Sport first which he was fairly happy about. Alice and I had trigonometry together but according to Alice we won't be sitting near each other. Edward's first class was English and Rosalie's was Spanish class. Trigonometry is easy after you have done it 30 odd times but I don't like being the brainy nerd of the class so I pretended I have only had a few classes at my old school in Alaska.

As I walked into lunch with Emmett as we just had our last class together everyone stopped talking and looked in our direction. As usual we just ignored it and started talking to Alice and Rosalie as they had just joined us.

Edward had found us a table and when we realised he was with someone we stoped to listen. "Hello my name is Jessica you were in my English class I thought you would like some company since you are sitting by yourself."  
her face was hopeful but when Edward didn't answer straight away she looked a little sad. Beside me Alice asked if we should save him so I went over and just sat down and everyone else followed. Jessica looked doubtful now but it worsened when Emmett started talking to her. "Hi may we help you." Sometimes he could be so dumb but it worked Jessica just walked away.

**A/N Thanks for reading now please review even if it just to say hi**

**Ideas would be great as well :)  
C'mon I know you want to…  
**


	3. GASP SHOCK HORROR

**A/N: WOW THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOU REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVOURITED ME. IM SORRY THAT I HAVNT UPDATED FOR A BIT BUT HERE IT IS NOW. (sorry this is only a short chapter to fill you in on what happened in their lunch hour after Jess walked off)**

.HORROR:

Jaspers POV:

Well poor Jessica her mood has fallen dramatically but I have a feeling that she will try again since she has a slight bit of hope mixed into her emotions. Edward was sitting next to me confused; he usually didn't have a fan club till the end of the week. Then all of a sudden 5 screaming girls came running towards us all of our emotions were scared. The loudest blonde girl was looking lovingly at Emmett and her emotions were wildly out of control. All of them sat down giggling they were all giddy. The one girl who wasn't looking at anyone in particular introduced the girls and herself. "Hi my name is Sian, and these are my friends." The ones she had pointed out as Angie and Ammie were the ones staring at a different one of us each time. The hyper-active Blonde girl who was still staring at Emmett with her mouth wide open as if she can't close it or something, her name is Mil. There was one girl left and I don't know if this is possible but she had gold eyes and she was staring straight at me her friend pointed her out as Alli. It was slightly scary because as Edward told us at vampire speed at least one of the girls including the one who didn't seem that interested where having day-dreams about us all ready. As the bell rang to go to our next class all the girls got up to leave hesitantly. The girl who's name is Mil had to be dragged out of the cafeteria kicking and screaming "I LOVE YOU EMMETT!!" it is a first Emmett has a fan. .HORROR. Edward laughed at my thoughts and a few girls who were still left in the room tripped or stopped dead in their tracks just to re-start their breathing or their hearts. After Edward was done laughing he said "we can't be late on our first day what would Esme say if we got a detention in our first week not to mention the first day. Meet you at the cars this afternoon." And we all walked our separate ways to class.

**A/N: SORRY THAT ITS JUST SHORT BUT I WILL WRITE MORE NEXT WEEK HOPEFULLY. THIS ISNT SOMETHING THAT WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY HAPPENED I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO PUT IT IN THERE**.

**Jaspers golden angel.**


	4. an unusual scent

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR.**

**BELLA IS COMING INTO THIS CHAPTER BUT NOT FOR LONG…**

**AND I FORGOT TO THANK SkewyPetal FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!! READ ON AND ENJOY**

The weekend has finally arrived. Thank God. I need to hunt I have been to close to the humans this week. My darling Alice and the goof ball Emmett have joined me. Edward and Rosalie are fighting as usual and Carlisle and Esme are busy with work and trying to stop the bickering. After finding some deer and a nice big grizzly for Emmett we made our way back to the house.

As I walk into the clearing next door to our house the different waves of emotion hit me. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle's confusion and the mixed emotions coming from Edward which ranged from, Annoyance to blood lust. Next to me Alice stiffened and her eyes went blank meaning she was having a vision. As soon as her eyes were her normal golden brown she started running towards the house, Emmett and I followed.

I only spoke quietly but I knew he had heard me. "Brother I told you that you should have come hunting with us." Before I could finish teasing my brother Alice tackled me to the ground. Everyone was staring at that point since we don't usually show our love for each other publicly but then the smell reached me and I know knew why my wife tackled me and I'm glad she is strong for her size. The smell of the sweetest blood I had ever smelt reached my nose. The smell was intoxicating but it looked like I wasn't the only one having trouble controlling myself.

Edward, who is usually the most controlled out of all us excluding Carlisle, was trying to fight off all of our siblings and our parents who had him pinned to the ground. As I gained most of my control back I used my gift to try and calm the room down and it help a lot. As soon as the smell had begun to settle and the shock of it had gone we were able to have a family meeting with Alice still holding me down but not as harshly as she had before, and then Emmett was beside Edward ready to pounce at any sign of trouble.

Carlisle decided he would go for a drive through town to sniff out the situation. We agreed and I decided I needed to hunt again even though it had only been less then an hour since my last hunt. This time Edward came with me followed by Emmett but he was only coming to stop us from heading into town and cutting the innocent persons life short.

We had caught a few deer and a couple of mountain lions Edward stopped dead in his tracks listening for something only he could hear. Someone's thoughts. After a minute or so he turned to talk to us. "Carlisle has found out what has happened. Chief Swan has his 14 year old daughter Bella in town. She is very clumsy and she had fallen over and split her head open that's how her smell had reached us. Carlisle also recons that she might be my singer as the smell appeals to me more than the rest of you. He thinks it might be best if I go over to the Denali coven for a week or until Bella goes to her mothers. Jasper he wants me to ask you how you are doing he said if you need to you should come with me."

I had to think about it for a while I decided that I would stay but if the smell started to get to me I would leave straight away. Edward nodded in my direction looked towards Emmett for a fraction of a second then left in the direction of Denali. Emmett and I walked at human pace back to the house we were in no hurry. The smell had faded but it still clung to the air but it was bearable.

As I walked through the trees into the clearing my beautiful wife Alice skipped to meet me. "Don't worry dear you aren't going to do anything to harm anyone not even Bella." It was strange she giggled at the name Bella I wonder if she has seen something and she just isn't telling me. I decided to forget about it for now.

As we walked inside Esme was worrying about Edward and me but when she saw me walk through the door she was overwhelmed she doesn't like it when her family leaves without saying how long they are going for and she gets upset when we don't say good-bye.

It had almost been a week since Bella Swan had arrived at forks the smell barely died down all week. Finally the smell was gone. As soon as we were sure that she had gone back to her mother who Carlisle said that she lives in Arizona we rang Edward telling him it was safe to come home. He was very glad. Foxes aren't the yummiest meal and bear isn't his favourite.

Esme was so glad to have Edward back all week she was fluttering around the house and garden touching everything with a coat of paint planting new and more beautiful flowers to the already perfect garden and she even tried her hand at cooking even though no one in the house can eat. I think Alice and her went down to the homeless shelter and gave them the cookies. She knows the Denali coven well but it still breaks her heart not knowing when her son was coming home.

**A/N: ALICE WENT AND VISITED BUZZY AGAIN (INSIDE JOKE.) WELL I HOPE THAT CHAPTER WASN'T TO SHORT FOR YOU.**

**BELLA HAS BEEN INTRODUCED TO THE STORY AND SHE WILL BE BACK SHORTLY.**

**I WILL WRITE AGAIN SOON ITS HOLIDAYS AND I AM BORED.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT'S NOT THAT HARD THE BUTTON IS JUST THERE.**

**ITS SMALL, GREEN AND I KNOW YOU JUST WANT TO SCROLL YOUR MOUSE OVER IT AND CLICK ON IT C'MON I DARE YOU. (But please actually write something even if it's just Hi.)**


	5. Authors note

**Heyy everyone im sorry I haven't written anything for a while but I am stuck for ideas I know how I want to end the story but it is no where near ready to be ended so please send me a review or message giving me some ideas. I also changed the age of Bella since I don't think the Cullen's would be able to keep there age for 13 years so Bella is now 11 not 4**

**Please review with ideas**

**Thank you for reading so far**

**Xoxo**

**Jaspers Golden Angel**


	6. red jeep, butterfly, reflections

**Hello and sorry for the long delay of me updating.**

**I am home sick today so I had time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or the towns/cities of Forks or Vancouver that is left up to Stephanie Meyer and who ever is the owner of those towns/cities.**

**Please review.**

It was all back to normal. Bella, the chief of police's daughter had returned back to her mother and our family returned back to normal, well as normal as a house full of vegetarian vampires can get anyways. Alice and Rosalie have gone to all the sales this weekend and Carlisle and Esme are busy with work. Emmett, Edward and I are here by ourselves; sometimes that's not the best idea. Before Esme left she gave us strict instruction. No fighting or play fighting in the house, no prank calls, no breaking our vegetarian diet or exposing our secret and definitely no abusing our special gifts. Last time we were left alone everyone came home the house was a mess and Edward and myself were hiding, close to tears if that were possible and there was a huge Emmett shaped and sized dent in the kitchen wall. Esme was far from happy.

This time we had to good or there would be no more all guys' weekends for us. Emmett was currently seated on the couch screaming at the television that was showing the baseball finals. "You throw like a girl Anderson… Jasper! Why can't we try out for the league? We would be the best players they would have and ever will have on there team." Before I could answer his dumb remark he figured it out for himself, leaving the room grumbling something about being a stupid vampire. Edward was ignoring both of us; his attitude was beginning to loosen up though and soon the tune he was playing on his piano stopped. Soon Emmett would be bored and that is a very dangerous thing. Edward nodded in agreement to my unspoken words.

We followed Emmett out to the front yard and found him staring at his jeep chanting. "Red jeep, red jeep, red jeep, red jeep… Oh My God, Jasper, Edward look over there it's, it's a butterfly." He screamed then zoned out completely and started chasing the butterfly around the garden. "Emmett you know you could probably catch it I mean your fast enough to be able to but you would probably squash the poor thing." Edward said between laughs. While Edward was talking Emmett turned around to listen and as he did this the butterfly flew away, scared. There goes that distraction. Now he was sulking around the garden trying to find the butterfly he thought he had befriended. He truly does have a small attention span, a very small attention span. Emmett sat down on a large moss covered rock next to the small pond in our garden. Edward and I waited in silence for Edward to find another thing to distract him. We didn't have to wait very long.

"Jasper, Edward, Help, come here quickly." He cried in distress. We walked over to the tearlessly sobbing Emmett. "What's wrong?" Edward said clearly trying to hold in his laughter. Edward's amusement was too much for me and I was soon lying on the damp green grass laughing. "Jasper this is no laughing matter! There is an Emmett look alike in our pond. We have to help him get out before he drowns, I don't think he is a vampire like us. Wait now he knows the secret. I broke the vampire law and Esme's rule. Oh no the Volturi will be after me already. Run for your lives well your existences anyways, Save yourselves. Tell Rosalie I love her very much." And with that he took off in the direction of Canada. "He is going to stay in Vancouver for a while, to hide. He is only planning to stay a week at the most, just to make sure the Volturi aren't after him for telling what we know was his reflection in the pond that he was a vampire." Edward filled me in on Emmett's thoughts as he run across the country. I cannot believe he had no idea that was his reflection. The rest of the family especially Rosalie will be pissed that we didn't stop him. It was just too funny not to. As Edward and I walked back inside I realised, there was only two of us left. Maybe we should go after Emmett. "Oh c'mon Jasper im not that evil am I?" Edward asked then I knew for sure that I was in trouble.

At that moment my phone which was in my pocket started to vibrate, the caller ID read, Alice. "Hello my love how is the shopping?" "great thankyou Jazz" she was the only one I allowed to call me Jazz, if anyone else called me that I would probably attack them except if it was Esme or Carlisle I would probably only get angry with them. "Jazz can you explain to me why I had a vision of Emmett running to Vancouver?" I started to laugh but tried to hide it with a cough but failed she caught me red handed. " Oh Jazz what did you and your brother do to him this time, you know if its series Rosalie will never let you live it down." I took an unnecessary breath to begin. "Okay well Emmett got a bit bored; he went out into the front yard and sat in front of his jeep for a while, chanting, again. Then he spotted a butterfly. He chased that for a bit until Edward distracted him. He sulked for a while and then went to the pond." Edward was now playing on his piano again so I walked up stairs while Alice talked. "Okay so what made him do a runner? Is he off searching for his butterfly or something?" Alice obviously didn't realise I hadn't finished so I kept going. "No the butterfly was long forgotten as he spotted his reflection in the water of the pond. He thought it was his look alike drowning and he said aloud that he couldn't be a vampire like us. Then he panicked thinking the Volturi would be after him as well as Esme for breaking the rules, so he ran." On the other side of the phone all I could here was Alice and Rosalie's laughs and then two loud thumps which I imagine is them falling off either the couch, chair or bed they were sitting on. They would be coming home soon I found out after the laughing died down. In fact everyone would be home in the next couple of hours except Emmett that is.

**thanks for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please tell me what you think of it in a review**

**Or you could just review and say hi.**

**Xoxo**

**Jaspers Golden Angel**


End file.
